puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mina Furuse
Mina Furuse (古瀬 皆 Furuse Mina) is one of the main protagonists in the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She is the member of the Huntresses of the City. Mina studies in Mitakihara Middle School. Biography Mina is a very tomboyish girl, she spends her time in a bike or playing soccer with the boys in her neighborhood. She helps her family when she gets the chance with the home work. But in one day, she was cleaning the sidewalk together with her mother when a crazy car passed and ran hover Mina. She was taken to the hospital and gets hospitalized for two weeks unconscious. When she woke up, she did not feel her legs, she was coming into a desperation that suddenly becomes a depression. In the same night, Kyubey attended her room and Mina made a contract with him becoming a magical girl with healthy legs. Personality Mina is a very warmhearted girl, she is loving, kind and very generous with the people near her. She is dedicated to her studies and do everything to make everyone around her happy with her company. She does not seem to hold a grudge against anyone even though some people have harmed her, but she is always willing to help no matter who the person is. Ability Steel Kick Mina can kick minions making them fly away, it only knock out a witch if it has a small height. Mina can perform her ability in different ways, she can take a flyer in the row of familiars or simply kick them out of the way. Her ability does not require much of her magic. Appearence =Normal Form= Mina have a short grayish black hair with two braids forming circles in the two sides of her head. She have brown eyes and wears the Mitakihara's school uniform with 3/4 gray stockings and a pair of white outdoors shoes. =Magical Girl= Mina have a black hair and uses a black metal mask with a pink visor in it with her "X" format gray Soul Gem located in her mouth. She uses a gray suit with black details and a pair of gloves in the same color as the suit. She uses a pair of heel black boots. Family Ayano Furuse (mother) Status: Alive Tatsuya Furuse (father) Status: Alive Yuri Furuse (younger sister) Status: Alive Toshiro Furuse (younger brother) Status: Alive Relationships Naomi Nishijima (best friend) Chitose Aoyama (best friend) Elizabeth Ross (best friend) Momona Hachimitsu (best friend) Sumire Aihara (best friend) Yoshi Takara (best friend) Izabel Ross (friend) Trivia *Mina's surname Furuse means "old riffle" 古 (furu) for "old" and 瀬 (se) for "riffle" *She and Yoshi is in the same class and kindergarten best friends *She is the most younger girl in the group *She once stated that she had a boyfriend before *She feels the need to be beside and protect Momona in all costs, being suspected of having a crush on her **Mina assumed being pansexual, but prefers boys over girls and other persons Gallery 180127kisekaeMinaUniformPNG.png|Mina in school uniform MinaFuruSoulGem.png|Mina's Soul Gem 180127kisekaeMinaSilhouetteRevealed.png|Mina's silhouette revealed Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi